up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
Nakajima Takui
|birthplace = Yamaguchi, Japan (born) Fukuoka, Japan (raised) |bloodtype = A |genre = J-pop, J-rock |occupation = Singer-songwriter, guitarist, lyricist, composer |active = 1999–present |agency = J.P ROOM |label = SMEJ Associated Records (1999) OPTIMUM RECORDS (2000-2003) (2004-present) |acts = }} (中島卓偉), is a singer-songwriter, guitarist, lyricist, and composer under J.P ROOM. Biography After graduating from middle school in 1994, Nakajima moved to Tokyo. On the same year, he formed the visual kei band MAGGIE MAE with two other people. After MAGGIE MAE disbanded in 1998, Nakajima was signed under Sony Music Entertainment in 1999 and made his debut as a soloist on October 21, 1999 with his first single "Triangle" under the stage name TAKUI. Following his debut, he was switched to Nippon Columbia, releasing his first album NUCLEAR SONIC PUNK. After his contract with Nippon Columbia ended in 2003, he joined UP-FRONT in 2004 the following year signed under the zetima label. As of March 2006, he now is credited by his real name. On March 27, 2019, Nakajima released a self-cover album titled "GIRLS LOOK AHEAD" featuring solo covers of songs he wrote and composed for various groups, , , , and Tasaki Asahi. Profile *'Name:' Nakajima Takui (中島卓偉) *'Former Stage Name:' TAKUI *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Yamaguchi, Japan *'Raised:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Favorite Food:' All type of ramen *'Favorite Movie:' Shuuru na Yatsu *'Favorite Girls' Hairstyle:' Black hair, short *'Music Influence:' The Beatles, Punk, all of British music *'Name Board:' Rubber Soul (The Beatles) *'Hobbies:' Jogging, suit made-to-order, traveling, reading, watching movies, sitz baths *'Favorite Car:' Mini Kensington *'Favorite Painter:' Magritte *'Favorite Perfume:' Penhaligon's *'Favorite Accessory:' BONITA *'Favorite Place:' Downtown of port cities *'Respected People:' John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Morishige Juichi, Wada Sho, his parents *'Special Skills:' not smoking, not drink alcohol, appease people *'Good For:' Black coffee, straight tea, not putting any pickled ginger in ramen *'Motto:' Doryoku (Effort) Discography Albums= ;Indies Albums #1999.04.20 20's CALBORN ;Studio Albums #2000.10.25 NUCLEAR SONIC PUNK #2002.06.19 CHUNKY GOD POP #2002.10.23 SWANKY GOD POP #2004.02.25 POWER TO THE MUSIC #2004.09.23 VIVAROCK #2006.05.24 Kasa wo Sasanai Kimi no Tame ni (傘をささない君のために) #2007.05.09 Boku wa Kimi no Omocha (僕は君のオモチャ) #2007.09.15 TAKUI♂「20's CALBORN」 #2007.11.21 SMILER #2008.07.23 STARDUST VOX #2009.09.16 ULTRA SLACKER #2009.10.07 ULTRA SLACKER II #2013.10.02 BEAT&LOOSE #2015.04.08 Renga no Ie (煉瓦の家) ;Best Albums #2009.04.22 TAKUI NAKAJIMA Anniversary 1999-2008 BEST YOURS #2020.03.04 BEST YOURS II 2010-2020 Double Decade ;Self-Cover Albums #2012.06.27 Akogi Takui -Kioku Saisei- (アコギタクイー記憶再生ー) (acoustic album) #2012.08.29 Akogi Takui -Kyoumei Shindou- (アコギタクイ−共鳴新動−) (acoustic album) #2019.03.27 GIRLS LOOK AHEAD |-|Singles= ;Major Singles #1999.10.21 Triangle (トライアングル) #2000.02.02 Gamble Roulette (ギャンブルーレット) #2001.05.23 Pierce (ピアス) #2001.08.22 FREE FOR FREE #2001.11.21 Calling You #2002.02.20 FORK IN THE ROAD #2003.07.16 RE-SET #2005.02.23 Hitori ni Naru Koto ga Kowakatta (ひとりになることが怖かった) #2005.06.08 HELLO MY FRIENDS / Taiyou ga Shizumu Mae ni (HELLO MY FRIENDS/太陽が沈む前に) #2005.11.30 Yuki ni Negai wo (雪に願いを) #2006.03.01 Message (メッセージ) #2006.11.01 Ima Kimi ni Aitai to Omou Koto (いま君に逢いたいと思うこと) #2010.06.23 Ashita e no Kaidan　(明日への階段) #2011.03.02 Yurari Yurara　(ユラリユララ) #2011.11.02 Sangousen　(3号線) #2013.11.06 GET THE FUCK OUT!!!! / Dare mo Wakatte Kurenai / Beat & Loose (ゲッザファッカゥッ!!!! / 誰もわかってくれない / BEAT&LOOSE) #2014.01.29 Yes, my way #2014.01.29 Sarakedasu (さらけだす) #2014.07.16 Donna Koto ga Atte mo / Wasurete Shimae yo Yurushite Shimae yo (どんなことがあっても / 忘れてしまえよ 許してしまえよ) #2014.12.03 Tsuzukero / Please Mr.GUARD MAN (続けろ / Please Mr.GUARD MAN) #2017.03.08 Waga Ko ni Sasageru PUNK SONG (我が子に捧げる PUNK SONG) ;Digital Singles #2008.04.29 Asu wa Kitto Kaze no Naka (明日はきっと風の中) #2008.06.06 LOVE MERMAID #2010.06.23 Tell Me Tokyo (テルミー東京) See Also *Nakajima Takui Song Credits * (Hello! Project) External Links *Official Website *Wikipedia: Japanese Category:Members from Yamaguchi Category:Members from Fukuoka Category:1978 Births Category:October births Category:J.P. Room